My Name is Sōsuke Aizen
by UnderTheDeepBlue
Summary: Being reincarnated as Aizen. He couldn't help to think what things he could do and changes, But one thing is sure he'll have a cooler transformation. First he must survive through the first episode of the series and try not to ravage anyone especially his cute future lieutenant who greatly admires Aizen. AUish, SI-OC Aizen, M just to be safe
1. Prologue

Everything is kind of blurred in his passing life from his childhood onward. There're many things he didn't experience or done in his short life, but couldn't take it any other way after all it's what defines him. If the time's come for him to go, he'll gladly go even he's reluctant to let go of important things in his life or that there're things for him to experience or to do.

When death's come knocking on his door, he didn't know what to do, he felt everything crashes on him. He wants to continue to live, but he knows deep inside of him. he knows he already accepted his death. Instead of focusing on the all bad part, he focuses on what happen when he die, will he be judged by his god since he's a religious person. There're many things that could happen after his death. That helps him feel a little bit better in his remaining life. He gladly accepts another life, but in the same time he felt a need to judged from what he done in his life.

Thanks to inner debate he'd forget what happening around him. Next thing he knew is waking up under a shade of a tree. He felt a changes texture of his clothes, to only see himself wearing a dark brown yukata. He still have the use of his five senses, feeling of air breezing through, the smell of the nearby tree, the sight of a blue clear sky and the taste of his finger to confirm if he still have his senses. His mind starts running through a different scenario to explain what's happening.

His sight landed to a river feet away from his position, moving into it to see his reflection, to only see the sight of a child's face with a short brown hair and matching brown eyes. Seeing his face, he could proudly say he's good looking. Before remembering he has seen his face to realize he look like Sōsuke Aizen minus the glasses and being a child.

Realizing that he could be one of the main antagonists of an anime series, he starts splashing his face to see if he's dreaming, to only see he's not dreaming. Is he really Aizen, after all with Aizen look he could easily find someone to carry his child or hypnotize someone with his zanpaktō. Maybe he's Aizen twin's that die before the series. Maybe he's someone clearly resembles Aizen.

If he's really reincarnated as Aizen does this mean he'll enjoy his second life manipulating everyone and having a goal of sitting at the world's throne since Aizen affected many characters through the series with his action. The problem how can he do that if he only has a 1 percent of Aizen talent. Does that also mean he can't focus on romancing someone in his life since his previous is quite lacking in that aspect if ever he got a second chance. He could clearly imagine if one of his friends learned it, could clearly see them laughing at him. That's not important since he's might be reincarnated as one of the main characters in a series, even though he's antagonist or maybe a close relative to him still that's enough for him. He could easily find one with his new handsome face.

He might also affect his chance of getting Aizen's zanpaktō; Kyōka Suigetsu when he taken rein. As much as he wants to get an awesome zanpaktō, Kyōka Suigetsu is still a great zanpaktō having the power to manipulate the five senses.

With all of this floating in his mind, he couldn't help to scratch his head.

"Fuck, I should stop being totally immerses with my thoughts" falling on his back, looking at the sky above him, he couldn't help to try sleep even with the sun trying to heat his skin

* * *

He could somewhat hear someone calling him

"Sōsuke Aizen, wake up already and help me catch some fish" opening his eyes to see an intimidating looking man, looking at his face. What the man looks like that intimidate him or the fact he carries a katana that intimidate him, it's the fact hearing his given name is in fact; Sōsuke Aizen. making him a light headed knowing he's really reincarnated as a character in an anime or maybe not, just similarly named.

Sitting up he asked, "Can you complete tell me where am I?" which confused the man before him

The man shrugged at his question, muttering a new soul tends to be confused and forgetful before answering him "You're in East Rukongai of the Soul Society" moving to catch some fish in the river, letting the soul he met a while ago to gather his wit.

He really hopes that he have a plot armor so that he won't die way before the series starts. This means his action will effect many lives and that he'll have to go through I'm an evil enemy route since it's the best course to him. Even he clearly lacks knowledge through the series and he hates being a slave to fate or destiny bullshit. He hopes that being reincarnated as Aizen grant him all of his skill, from being a genius, a master manipulator, to being a fucking charismatic as fuck.

One of his main objectives is to try to stay close to the plot of the series, which is not an easy task since this isn't just a show being watch through the is try to survive for the plot and not to waste his second chance, Third is to get Kyōka Suigetsu.

Establishing a plan to follow through in his new life, Fourth is to have a cooler transformation with the Hōgyuko, not something resembling a moth or a butterfly or maybe a hollow form. He'd add more in the future but now, its suffucient

* * *

 **Just another idea that got stuck in my head, I couldn't help to write it.**

 **Not sure if I'll post more chapter, but just in case if I want to continue this fic,**

 **Sorry for any mistake on my part**

 **Ciao, ciao**


	2. First Step

**I suppose to post a new chapter at a later date but since I still have an idea for this fic, so I decided to post one.**

 **insert disclaimer here**

* * *

 _Now I'll need to learn what timeline I'm in, the earliest events I remember/know is when 12th division captain disappeared or whatever happens to her/him. Then Urahara went through the test and become a new 12th division captain till the trio and visored exiled from the soul society._

 _Plus Aizen history is still shrouded with mystery, he could be lived among the oldest soul society member to obtain enough power to start his plan. Or maybe thanks to me entering Aizen's body, something changes that might results in him starting early_

"Aizen, could you help gather woods to make a fire with, so we can cook the fishes I caught" the man said to him, the man wore a blue white-stripped kimono with a dark blue umanori hakama, a zobi and carrying two katana under his obi from his view. He still don't know how he knows his name or in this case, Aizen's name.

Another problem his facing is what's district he's in the East Rukongai, if it's 80 then he should adapt fast or he'll die too early to enjoy his second life and the man that knows his name, he feels that the man had no ill intent to him or else they'll won't be having this conversation.

 _Ah...I should do what I normally do instead of overthinking, go with the flow and let the wind take me..._

Nodding to the man as he goes around the forest to gather woods that the man needed

* * *

The man observes the new soul, he knows that he is still confused about his surrounding, common among the new soul. When he first see him, he could easily sense that his reiatsu is leaking. It's higher than his own reiryoku. He quickly grabs the boy and go to the nearest river to catch fishes to eat, with the amount of his reiatsu his releasing it won't be long before he got hungry which in the district their in, finding food is quite difficult.

As he carries the disoriented boy to the nearest river he could find, he heard him muttered his name before falling asleep.

One of the many reasons why he helped the boy is that he could help him get to the more hospitable district since here in district 80, he'll go through a lot to survive. Another is to help with the problems in Rukongai since the newly created Gotei 13 only interfere with Rukongai when there's a problem with the balance of souls and that it's currently busy with the Quincy.

He used to be a student in the Shinigami Academy, he entered the academy in order to escape the harsh condition living in Rukongai and to help the one who helped him, later he quitted before he could graduate, taking the given asauchi with him.

He just returned from visiting the house of the one who helped him, to only learn that the old man already passed on, instead of mourning for him, he's more glad that the old man won't no longer the hard life in the district and live a new life in human world, making his travel to this a waste since the one he supposed to escort to a more friendly district is dead. Then he met the new soul decided in other to pay the old man in what he done to him, he'll help this boy. Maybe he could also train him how to use katana and hand to hand combat. To give him an aid in defending himself in the future.

* * *

Aizen returned with a couple of wood and the man started to prepare to cook the fishes he caught. he couldn't help to keep glancing to the man since he still got some question to be answered.

Noticing the occasional glance given by the boy, the man decided to confront the boy to relieve him from his confusion.

Looking to the boy, "Is there any question you want to ask me?" he asked, surprising the boy

 _Now all I needs to do is ask him, how he knows Aizen's name without alarming him that I'm not sure of my given name. Why he's carrying two katana and why he helped me._

Looking at the man, he finally realizes he somewhat resembles the gatotsu guy in Samurai x but more intimidating especially his piercing eyes added with his tall physics. He also has black hair in a ponytail.

"How do you know my name and why carrying a two katana and why help me?" Aizen questioned without stuttering in the presence of intimidating, which he's grateful for.

"As for your name, I heard you mutter it and about the katana, one is an asauchi given by the shinigami academy, the other one is ordinary katana" he answered, before cooking the fish. "The reason I help you is when I used to be in your position till someone helped me, as much as I want to repay him, I can't since he passed on, plus you reminds me of myself way back then" he added

 _Wait...asauchi isn't it the one responsible for helping you gain your very own zanpaktou. I hope that he'll let me try that one to see if I could get Kyouka Suigetsu or any kind of zanpaktou and to learn if he/she knows about me being put in a different body but most important is getting Kyouka Suigetsu, there' s just limitless thing where he could use its power of total hypnosis with hard to find weaknesses or else be nerf for being OP_

Nodding to the answer of the man

"I'll escort you to a more peaceful district than this hellhole and teach a thing or two in defending yourself so even I'm not with you, you can survive" the man stated

Nodding once again to the man but deep inside...

 _Fuck yeah, I'll be taught be someone who looks badass but I don't like the word 'hellhole' to describe the area. I feel that we'll go through hell to reach a peaceful district and that I'm in the worst district ever to spawn on... Once again life decided to gi- NO... For once life decided to give something epic which is a second life in an anime fuck yeah._

Before noticing that he's not using footwear, feeling that his foot had gone through rough time. instead of complaining about he decided to go with the flow

"Here" the man handed him a fish for him to eat without using any utensils before forgetting about manners since he felt really hungry and start devouring the fish.

Seeing what happen to the fish, he'd given, "You have been releasing a lot of reiatsu, making you hungry quickly. Don't worry I'll teach you how to control you reiryoku" the man said before seeing the boy reach for another fish, "As soon as you finish eating" he added

"Why so soon?" he asked, looking up from his meal

"Because it's better to start when we are not in a hurry or in trouble, plus it help you provide a chance having better future" the man explained, before remembering that Aizen doesn't know his name, "Since it's unfair that I know your name, but you don't know my name. my name is Shii" he added, as he start eating

"It's nice to meet you, Shii" he replied, continuing on devouring the cooked fishes

* * *

After eating Shii quickly run through the basic holding of katana, stances and controlling you reiryoku. Before tossing him the asauchi to use in their spar, Shii look around where they could properly spar.

As he about to ask why he's using the asauchi, Shii interrupt him, "Take it, you'll need something to defend yourself with and something to be used in our spar plus I got the feeling you'll have more use to it than I am"

"I'll want you to try to block every swing of my katana at you, okay" before getting a nod from the boy

The boy takes a stance, before Shii slowly advances towards him, then taking practice swing at him nothing serious for the boy. As much as he wants to truly teach the boy, he doesn't want to seriously injure him especially in this district or else he's just slow him down. The boy manages to block all of it, taking it up a bit, he swings with added force and speed which the boy have no trouble keep taking it up then swinging at the boy till he's clear to survive an encounter with the bandits or any fuckers.

The boy is exhausted from all the swings he'll have to block, he can tell that Shii taught him to effectively block in case they might encounter someone, he'll survive long enough till Shii finish any attacker to back him up.

"That's all for today, we'll do this again till you're prepared to completely defend yourself, now we'll have to set up a camp here in the forest" Shii said, going near the river

And that's how his week goes through to any trivial things someone goes through in their daily life, but most noticeable is his training in katana, hand to hand combat and then controlling his reiryoku till Shii deem him that he's ready.

"I'll give it you kid, you learn fast, you're still diamond in the rough, if you get a proper training and experience you'll go a long way" Shii smiled as he pat his shoulder before preparing himself for a long journey ahead

"Never let that asauchi left your hand, no matter what happen, okay" Shii mentioned, "Follow me okay, don't let anything distract you and always follow what I'll say" he added, walking away from their camp site

As they go out of the forest, to travel out of the district to more friendly one. hopeful they won't encounter any bandits or worse a criminal.

 _I still don't know how to communicate with my zanpaktou, I hope I don't have to go through shit to have my zanpaktou to help me. Please keep me alive plot armor. I don't want to die too early or get captured...maybe become a slave._

* * *

 **That's a wrap, Sorry for any mistake on my part**

 **There still not much of an information about Aizen's history, which leaves with so much possible to what might have happened.**

 **I'm still looking for a beta reader, it will help me post longer chapter since I won't be dreaded with too many grammar mistake and spelling, letting me pour any idea in my head before being forgotten.**


	3. Clash to freedom

**insert your usual obligatory disclaimer here**

* * *

 _Man Shii should have told me that we'll have to go through the district's residential area to reach more peaceful districts, I'm getting uncomfortable with the look gives by the people around here._

As he maintains to match with Shii's pacing. Looking around to see the condition of the houses in the district, it's not as good looking as the one seen when they first go to Soul Society. The overall look of the house is far from being in a great condition, also unlike the house in the district nearer to Seireitei and the house here isn't painted and almost every house here only has a first floor.

The amount of look they'll have been receiving from the people, from the looks of it. It's about their state of clothing, unlike the people state of clothing which is far from looking comfortable, quite look ragged. Their looks totally out of place since it look so pristine, but mostly Shii since he's not from around while Aizen clothing can be considered new after all he's a new soul.

He could sense that Shii is getting uneasy with the growing number of men looking at them, that surely scream trouble, considering that they carry a katana with them.

"Tch... Aizen try to keep with my pace, we need to get out of here or else we might get in big trouble" Shii whispered before briskly walking away from the area,

He's nervous about what might happen, even so he still maintains a close distance with Shii especially with his increased speed of pace.

They manage to gain distance from the residential area of the district. Now they entered a forest where a road can be taken to reach the next district before Shii's halted before turning around, "I guess hoping for things to go our way is quite impossible especially in 80th district" whispered, drawing his katana as groups of men immerges behind the trees while drawing their blade.

Bracing himself for a fight, "Don't try to engage with them, just focus on defending yourself"

Nodding he draws the asauchi from its sheath, as Shii's charged at them so he can take the attention from him

Even when Shii's manage to get their attentions, a handful man still assaults him. It's his first time to engage in a fight where you're life is at stake even so he manage to be calm as the men nears.

 _If Aizen's have hands on this, I'll be grateful that I didn't end up running away or a nervous wreck and hopefully he'll help me survive this fight._

One man charges on him going for an overhead slash, which he manages to defend before sending the man back with a kick. Ignoring the force his hand felt when he block the blow.

 _DAMN, I never thought in my past life that I'll be doing what I just did. All I need is to keep letting my instinct and body do the work._

As the rest of remaining men charge at him in the same time, most of the fighting is kind of a blur, he blocks another slash from his side before riposting with a slash. He's body goes to a full-automatic; block, dodge, counter, slash is all his body keep doing, till he first landed a killing blow to a man, he hardly put too much thought about it since he still in a sword fight where his second life is at stake before returning to his stance as they charge again,

Only when the remaining men retreated or is killed and when Shii put a hand on his shoulder, the aftermath of the fight affected him and proceed to empty his stomach to the ground. There he learned that he ended an another man life in exchange of his life. His face is smeared with blood along his dark brown yukata, thankfully he didn't receive any fatal wounds, only a cut here and there. Now he felt the numbness of his hands, he guess that fighting against a grown man with child body isn't easy as it look like.

During the fight all he thought is... his life or their life?...will he let them cut him down or will he cut them down?...he already knew the answer to his questions...

* * *

Shii is guilty of letting Aizen take another person's life, he promised the old man that he won't let another child experience what he experienced. He's glad that Aizen isn't that injured aside from being traumatize and smeared with blood.

He noticed that Aizen is still in a trance when he put a hand in his shoulder, that's when he gotten out of his trance and proceed to empty his stomach to the ground.

Swiping his katana at the ground to remove any blood from it before sheathing it "We should go, some of them manage to run away, it's best to gain as much distance from here" he grunted, hoping that the men that attacked them don't belong in a large gang or group and that they don't go all out just to kill them or else they're in for a big trouble.

Even when he's quite trained for this kind of fight but when it's a battle of attrition, there where he knows they won't last long. As much as he sees Aizen as a prodigy, he won't pressure him to try to learn his zanpaktou's name so just they can survive, or else he'll put more stress to the kid.

Aizen stands after recovering then cleaning blood out of asauchi, nodding to him that he's good to go. He started to lead him to the next district, he really hope that thing won't go south.

Continuing their path towards the next district, leaving the trails of the fallen around the road.

* * *

It's a few days since they first left their camp and the district. They'll just finish fighting against another group, now deciding to rest. Unlike the other day, they no longer try to use fire to light their night, to prevent attracting wrong people at them. They now also try to sleep at the branches of a tree so that if someone found them, they won't get easily stab in their sleep. But they first need to find a tree that's has a strong branch to carry their weight, after finding they proceed to climb it.

He still don't know that much about his escort, all he know he used to be a student in Shinigami Academy and that he used to live at the district where they're from. He should try to know more about him. Trying to climb a tree so that he can sleep on its branch since Shii is already sitting on one while eating an apple they found.

"Hey...Shii can you tell me, why you quitted in studying in Shinigami Academy?" he asked while still trying to climb.

Looking at his apple before deciding not to tell him, shaking his head as he grabs an apple beside him before throwing it to him.

Catching the thrown apple, its seem that his escort doesn't want to tell him.

Little did he know that reason why Shii's doesn't want to tell him because he remembered the last thing the old man told him before he left for Shinigami Academy, _"Shounen, don't worry about this old geezer...I'll want you to enjoy your life, I didn't pick you up so that in the future you'll help me out...If you really want to repay me for helping then help others whose not fortunate enough"_

Shii totally forgot about it when he's studying in the academy. The old man isn't someone who enjoyed being pampered because of his age, he's also someone who help people without anything for exchange. If you'll want to repay him, he'll just ask you to repeat to others what he done to you.

He finally able to climb a tree when he look at Shii, he seen him deep in thought, deciding that he'll leave him at his thought and sleep, after all, it's better to be well rested for a long trek tomorrow

They manage to reach the next district after a week without any complication aside from a fight here and there, sometimes they think that they're after them. Now their careful not to be spotted and goes through another skirmish, even if it's quite tiring, it helps him gain experience through it.

When they about to go through the residential area, they saw a group of men patiently waiting around for someone to arrive.

Shii not wanting to test their luck, "Let's go Aizen, we'll go to another way to pass this district without passing the residential" he whispered, before carefully backing away to not get the attention, followed by Aizen.

* * *

Back to the area around the residential, the men still waiting for their boss to arrive so that he can decide what to do.

"Boss, we found that they pursuing someone who manages to kill a number of their men" a man reported, as a large man walks out of one the building there, followed by his two bodyguards.

"I see..." the boss thought out loud, looking around to see his men ready for action.

"I'll want you to do this" the boss discuss his plan, this could be a great chance to remove the strongest gang here in East Rukongai and for his gang to rise.

* * *

After going around to not pass through the residential area of 79th district, they only have a few more district to pass to reach more peaceful district. Before they could arrive at the next district, they saw a large battle in a clearing nearby. Shii have a suspicion that gang in the 80th district is behind it.

Instead of going straight to the district, Shii thinks that it better to try not to go through it and quickly try to reach the nearest nonviolent district or they might be caught in the crossfire of a gang war

Now they rarely stop to rest for a while since the increase of skirmish around, most men they came across is quite jumpy, ready to fight and that they already came across many dead bodies.

They didn't know when they reached the crossroad their free from being caught in the war but unfortunately, it's where a gang of nearer district and gang of the farthest district will meet and fight to see who will be the strongest gang in the East Rukongai and they're in right in front of it.

* * *

As the different gang clash ahead of them, Shii put a hand on his shoulder, "Aizen, it seem we will be caught in the fight...I want you to enjoy your life, do whatever you feel doing...and whatever you'll do in the future...I'm still glad of meeting you" before drawing his katana.

They battle slowly spreading around, completely surrounding their position, "I guess...I might meet the old man a little bit early" preparing himself for the fight of his life.

Aizen is still overwhelmed by the battle going ahead, but manage to hear what Shii's said even with the thundering sound of battle. He's nervous that he might not make it, to see the light of tomorrow.

More people joined the battle, Aizen is busy parrying from people trying to kill him, he lost sight of Shii when the battle reach them. He lost count how many he killed during the battle, he even don't know what he's feeling right now, it felt he's watching a POV of someone.

But he fights till there's no one to fight or till everyone is exhausted. Now only a few still standing, surrounded by the bodies fallen in the battle, his figure is smeared with blood even his face and hair didn't escape from it. He never felt so exhausted in his whole life, despite being exhausted he still trying to find Shii among the sea of bodies

"Hey...you're still alive shounen" turning his head to see Shii trying to stand while using his katana as a clutch.

When he tried to help him out but stopped by him, "You...know...I dreamed...dying while...standing" his body is heavily injured and bleeding so bad, his hair no longer in a ponytail, his clothes is covered with cut, but his injury is his left eye.

"Once...in...my...life...I...want...to"

He could finally feel the sting of his wounds, he hardly move his that holds asauchi, heck he doesn't have enough strength to fight back if someone goes for him, but he must stay awake to see Shii's final moments

"do...one...of...my...dreams" taking his final breath, he his body manages to stay standing thanks to his katana

He could feel his giving up, falling to the ground while till clutching the asauchi, darkness slowly swallow his sight.

* * *

"Congratulations...it's a boy"

"You're lucky that you manage to survive that, Aizen-sama"

"*sigh* I couldn't help to agree with you there, Kyouka"

* * *

 **Man...writing fight scene is hard, this might be a final chapter before being involved in Soul Society, still LFBeta reader**

 **What story arc I should not do?**

 **What do you think I can improve upon?**

 **Guest #1: I also read that one a little bit**

 **Guest #2: Really?, I guess I still being pessimistic about it, Don't worry I'll try to continue to update frequently**

 **Nova2AceGirl: Sure why not, but let me publish a few more chapters.**


End file.
